<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fly me (to the moon) by enlightened_lord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377164">fly me (to the moon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightened_lord/pseuds/enlightened_lord'>enlightened_lord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>over the moon ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Over the Moon (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Ficlet, Gen, One-Shot, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightened_lord/pseuds/enlightened_lord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look inside a living room. Set sometime after Fei Fei's mother's passing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>over the moon ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fly me (to the moon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I blame 'Fly me to the moon' for this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An old record player sat quietly in the living room. A man was on the couch, arm covering his eyes, top two buttons opened. The sunset was almost done, giving way to a darkening world.</p><p>There was a loud radio, proclaiming news from outside the house. Anyone within could hear it, if they were close enough to the window. Noise wafted in, in differing levels of volume.</p><p>
  <em>'Fly me to the moon, let me... among the stars</em>
  <br/>
  <em>...'</em>
</p><p>The man shifted, softly turning. A pair of glasses were situated on the side table. A blurry gaze upwards, a dizzy eye and mind feeling the world spinning. </p><p>
  <em>'... in other words, hold my hand...'</em>
</p><p>The man slowly sat up, hands gripping the couch. He rubbed his eyes awake. <em>What time was it?</em></p><p>
  <em>'...aby, kiss me...'</em>
</p><p>He stood up and stretched, padding to the window. </p><p>
  <em>'Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and ad—'</em>
</p><p>He closed the window, but—</p><p><em>In other words, I love you.</em> His mind continued traitorously. </p><p>When his wife first discovered a love for vintage music, they went around looking for discounted CD's for sale. She loved playing old records too. Her favorite song amongst the American hits was <em>'Fly me to the moon.'</em></p><p>He looked up at the moon, which was shining brightly despite the light pollution.</p><p>His wife loved the moon, and instilled that same love into their daughter. He sighed.</p><p>Dust gathered on the shelves that held the records and CD's, as Baba went to go get Fei Fei.</p><p>Time for dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>do people still use cd's in this day and age?</p><p>^ rhetorical question lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>